The Darkened Well
by Bebop Eriks
Summary: Atsuko is a promising young girl. She has a wondrful mom, a best friend at her side, and the top grades in her school. But when her 14th birthday passes, everything she once loved in her life is taken away, and new things are being thrown at her.
1. New Beginnings

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" rang the girls alarm clock. She pushed her arm out from under her comforter and hit the loud beeping object that had woken her up. She put the blanket back over her head and fell back asleep. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had fallen back asleep, but she knew there was someone beside her bed trying to wake her up again.

"Atsuko! Wake up this instant young lady! You're going to be late for school again!" the woman's voice had said.

"No," the girl replied.

"I think you better reconsider that answer young lady!" the woman said in a tense and firm tone.

"Fine Mother, I'm getting up", the girl told her as she threw her blankets to the floor. She sat on her bed for a moment before she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

The girl had finished her shower and made her way back into her bedroom to get dressed in her blue and yellow uniform.

"Why do we have to wear these goofy things?" she asked the cat that was now sitting on her bed, "They're ridiculous!" She reached for the small black cat and scratched under her chin. "You don't have to wear a uniform do you Emiko? All you have to wear is your fur, you're practically naked!"

The girl picked the cat up off of her bed and hugged it before she set it down. Emiko, as the cat was called, rubbed her body against the girl's feet, purring loudly.

"Atsuko! Get down here for breakfast!" the woman called.

"Coming Mother!" the girl replied.

The girl scrambled to find her shoes and her bag. She had found one of her shoes under her bed, and her bag was on the table beside her bed stand. She stood for a moment, thinking where her other shoe could have been. She quickly rushed into the bathroom and found it lying there on the floor, almost invisible behind the mound of wet towels.

"Atsuko dear," her mother had said as she walked into the kitchen, "Will you bring me that bowl, its right beside you."

"Yes Mother, this pink one right here?" Atsuko had asked.

Her mother nodded as she handed her the pink bowl. Atsuko sat down and waited only a moment before her mother had placed a delicious looking breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you Mother, these eggs look wonderful," Atsuko has said to her. She loved breakfast more than any other meal of the day. Eggs, bacon, ham, toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal and orange juice, she loved them all. Her mother had made her a delicious looking breakfast of eggs and bacon this morning.

"Mother, I know it's early, but have you started on my costume yet?" Atsuko had asked with her mouth full of eggs.

"You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's very impolite," her mother had said as she took a seat by her daughter.

"But is that a yes? Or a no?" Atsuko asked impatiently.

"I got all the materials and the pattern. We can start on it after you get home from school today if you'd like. Although the parade is still months away, you might grow a few inches and not fit into it if I make it now," her mother said as she laughed.

"I know, but it's such an honor to be on the school's float. I mean, I'm not the only one, but I'll be the one on the top of the float! And in a brand new kimono, I'm going to be the highlight of the float! No, the parade!" Atsuko said with stars in her eyes.

"Atsuko, I need to know what you'd like for your birthday, it's only a week away and you've said nothing about it," her mother asked as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Mother, you know I don't want to spend money on it, the kimono for the parade is a good enough present!" Atsuko told her.

"I know that dear, but you'll be fourteen, even more of a teenager than last year, at least we should go out and celebrate," her mother replied.

"How about we go into town and just get some cake and ice cream, can we do that?" Atsuko said. It was really all she had wanted to do.

"That would be lovely dear," her mother said as she cleared her place and began the dishes.

She finished her breakfast quickly and cleared her plate. She kissed her mother and ran out of the kitchen into the living room. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds. She saw the storm clouds and thought that it'd be a good thing if she brought an umbrella.

"Mother, where is the umbrella? I want the blue one, not the black one," Atsuko had said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I think it's in the closet," her mother said as she washed the dishes.

"Thank you," Atsuko called as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the closet. She opened it up, seeing nothing but coats and shoes she began to dig for it. After a minute or two she spotted it and put it in her bag. She walked to the front door and looked at her watch.

'It's already 8 o'clock', Atsuko thought to herself as she began to sprint towards the direction of the school. She ran for about five minutes before she saw Raiven, her best friend in the world. She remembered how they met, before she had began middle school. She was walking down the street when some guys started to harass her and threaten her, asking for her money and telling her that she better give it up or they'd hurt her bad. She had tried to walk off but then they began to push her around. That's when she saw a boy about her age punch one of them in the jaw. The boy that had her around the shoulders threw her to the ground and attempted to hit the boy, but it had been too late, the boy had already hit him. She remembered thanking him when he offered to walk her home. They became quick best friends.

"Raiven, wait up," Atsuko called as she ran to catch up with him.

"There you are, I figured you weren't coming today, you were later than normal," he said as he smiled at her.

"I couldn't find anything this morning. Not my shoes, umbrella, or anything," Atsuko said as she smiled back.

They continued to walk until they got to a large school, Sarayashiki Jr. High. They continued to walk into the building, making their way to class, they both had the same class together, which was a good thing, because Raiven needed as much help as he could get in Science, and Atsuko needed help in Math. They were a perfect pair of friends.

Raiven and Atsuko both walked into class, and were greeted by a not so friendly looking teacher.

"That's the third time this week you two, if you don't start getting to class on time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take disciplinary action," Mr. Hoshi said as they both made their way to their seats.

"Lunch time, my favorite," Raiven said as he became to unwrap his lunch, "I can't believe I only got a 73 on that stupid Science test, I was almost positive I knew the material.

"It's no big deal, a 73 is nothing to be ashamed of, we're having another test next week, I'll help you study," Atsuko replied as she began to eat her lunch.

"It's no big deal to you, what did you get, a 100000000," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No, for your information, I only got a 96," Atsuko replied to his sarcasm with pride.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, a 96, the world is going to end!" Raiven said as he laughed.

"Get over yourself, you're no comparison when it comes to Math scores!" Atsuko said as she threw a chip at him.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked up the chip, "Charity? I'm just going to flunk with this bad score, and I'll have to dance for my supper!"

"Stop it," Atsuko said as she tried to suppress a laugh, "People are looking!"

"Oh, so I should get on my chair and dance?" Raiven asked her.

"Don't you dare!" Atsuko warned. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself.

She was already one of the smartest students in school, and her family wasn't even close to being rich. It wasn't a good combination. Atsuko was often teased for both, being too smart and making everyone jealous, and her being poor was another weakness that the other children could torture her about. It also didn't help that she didn't have a father, he ran off when she was 3. Her mother never talked about him, but she didn't want to hear about him. She was often threatened and made fun of, until she met Raiven, who made sure no one made fun of her, or at least he tried. He was a good friend and had made her happy. She thought sometimes, if he ever thought of her in a different way.

Like, more than a friend...


	2. A Friendship Turned

She put the thought out of her mind, there was no way that he would like her for more than a friend. She didn't even like him like that. Not really anyways. I mean, she was a girl, a typical middle school girl, she thought of those types of what-ifs.

"Raiven, please stop it, you know I don't like it when you draw attention to us," Atsuko had said as she pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing, and you know it," he told her. He just smiled at her, he loved to make her mad like this, just to see her sweat. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have her around.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing...._

"Lunch is over, are we going to go to the arcade after school today?" Atsuko asked as she gathered up her things in her arms and began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"I plan on it, I know you just can't wait to get you butt kicked at that new video game, I can't remember what it's called, but I know it's a racing game, and you can't win," Raiven told her as she followed her.

"I think the High-Score table disagrees with that statement. I believe those are my initials on the number one space," Atsuko said as she laughed at him.

They continued to walk to class and talk, just debating who was the best at video games. They knew that they only have a few hours left of school, and then it was time to decide who the best was for the day.

Atsuko thought to herself again while the teacher was explaining about volcanos. She knew all the material, so she decided to just daydream. She was thinking about the parade. She couldn't wait for it. She wanted so bad to be the center of attention. She remembered when the principle first called her into his office. She was so scared, she thought she had done something.

But her thoughts were on her new kimono now. The more she thought about the parade, the more she wanted the kimono. She couldn't wait to see it. She knew it wasn't even started, but she couldn't wait until she got home today to start. She was going to go to the arcade first, but then it was straight home. She picked out the material, a very soft blue material, with flowers and butterflies. She couldn't wait to begin fitting it and getting it started, it was just so pretty and...

"Miss Urameshi, the bell rang, you are dismissed," Mr. Hoshi had said and he began to pack his own briefcase.

All the students were out of the class and Raiven was waiting at the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll be on my way," Atsuko had said as she hurried out of the room.

"I can't believe you did that," Raiven said as he opened his locker.

"I was daydreaming, I didn't even hear the bell ring," Atsuko had said as she shut his locker for him. "I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal"

"I know, but it was funny," Raiven said, "Did you bring the money today, or was I supposed to?"

"I brought a little bit. Mother didn't work any extra this week, so I didn't really get an allowance," Atsuko had told him. He was the only person she'd ever talk to about being poor. She knew he could relate. He wasn't poor like her, but he didn't have much more to brag about. They had so much in common, she wondered what she'd ever do without him.

"That's OK, I have a little bit. But my mom said I have to be home early today. We have some work on the shop that needs done. I get to use the saw to cut out boards, so I have no problem with it," Raiven told her as he fumbled with the change in his pocket.

"Any amount of time is enough to beat you at any game," Atsuko told him as she bumped into him on purpose.

"It's on now! I can take you any day," Raiven replied bumping her back.

They walked down the block, and through the park. Atsuko was glad that her house was only a block away from the arcade. She would have hated to walk any further than she already did. She thought for a moment, and she smiled, thinking of her brand new kimono.

"Atsuko," Raiven said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked as she realized she had been daydreaming again.

"We've been standing here for a few minutes now, I thought that you might want to go in and play," Raiven said as he tried not to laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to see the fabric for my new kimono, I mean, it's just gorgeous!" Atsuko told him as she opened the door to the arcade.

Atsuko walked right in and headed for the change machine. She placed her money in the machine, wishing that she had more to spend today. She had her eye on this gigantic stuffed goldfish plush. It was 500 tickets, and she only had 318. She couldn't wait to get enough tickets to win it. She loved goldfish, she had about 20 herself in different tanks at home. Since she couldn't have another real pet, it was the second best thing. It was hard enough for her mom to feed the two of them, and Emiko. She smiled, she loved her goldfish, and she wouldn't replace them if she had to. She wished that her new kimono had a goldfish pattern. But she knew she'd love her flower and butterfly one no matter what.

"I can't wait until the parade, really, and the festival after," Atsuko said to Raiven as they sat down in the fake cars.

"How come you always get the red car," Raiven teased Atsuko.

"Because winners get to choose first," Atsuko replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He had never once beaten her at this game. As many times as he tried, he always lost. Atsuko just smiled at him as they began to play. And no longer than 3 minutes into the game, he had lost.

"I think that's a new record," Atsuko said to him as she put more change into the machine," I beat you in 'record' time." She laughed at her own joke.

"I think you cheated," Raiven said as he placed more change into the machine.

Again, in about 5 minutes, she had him beat.

"I'm tired of losing, let's go play Skee-Ball, at least I can get tickets out of it," Raiven said as he got out of the fake car.

"I only need a little less than 200 tickets to get that goldfish, and I'll get it if it kills me," Atsuko said as they walked over to the Skee-Ball machines.

"It's not very packed in here today," Raiven said as he spotted two open machines.

"I know, it's usually impossible to find two machines at the same time," Atsuko said.

They usually had to share one, neither of them minded of course, it was more fun that way. They always tried to beat the others score from before. They were both evenly matched at this game, so it made winning all the better. Some days Atsuko won, other days Raiven did.

About a half an hour later and tons of games of Skee-Ball, they both finally gave. Raiven had the High Score for the day, but Atsuko had received the most tickets.

"Let's see, that brings be up to 352, only 148 more until I can get that plush," Atsuko had said in an excited tone.

Raiven just laughed. "Here, take these, it's about another 30, and I know you want that fish, although it's a very ugly thing if you ask me," he said as they walked out of the arcade towards Atsuko's house.

"It's not ugly! And thanks Raiven, I really want that goldfish," Atsuko said as she kissed him on the cheek.

It meant nothing really, she thought as she kissed him, she did it all the time, but not in front of people. They'd just tease her and make fun of them both. He smiled like he always did, and turned a bright shade of red. But this time, he did something different.

He kissed her cheek back.

Atsuko stopped walking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I am!" Raiven apologized and turned even redder.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you've never kissed my cheek back before." Atsuko said as she began to walk again.

"I've always kind of wanted to, I mean, you know, so what's the big deal," Raiven said not looking at her, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. What do I know Raiven," Atsuko asked confused.

"Don't make me say it, you know. You have to know," Raiven said. He was turning even redder by the second.

"I'm serious, tell me," Atsuko said as they walked in front of her house.

They walked up to the front door, and Atsuko began to walk in. But Raiven did something unexpected. He grabbed her hand.

"I like you. I mean, I _like you_ like you," he said to her.

Atsuko blinked. She just stood there, then replied, "You what?"

"You didn't know? How could you not know? I practically say it every time I'm around you," he told her.

"I like you, but I'm not sure if I _like you_ like you. I mean, you're my best friend ever," she told him.

No, that was a lie, she did like him, in a boyfriend kind of way. She'd never had a boyfriend before, maybe he could be her first.

"It's OK, I understand. We'll still be best friends, always. I'll never leave your side as long as I live. I promise," Raiven said as he took a step foreword.

She kissed him. Not a cheek kiss, but a _kiss _kiss, a boyfriend kiss.

He stood back shocked and asked, "Atsuko, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would," Atsuko said.

He kissed her back, and stepped off the porch.

He began to walk down the sidewalk, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. And don't forget an umbrella! It looks like rain tonight."

Atsuko took a step backwards and leaned against her door. She wasn't sure about what had just happened. She thought that Raiven had just asked her to be his girlfriend. No, she was sure that had happened. She smiled at herself. She kept smiling. Smiling was all she could do. She made a sound like a giggle and a squeal as she walked inside her house.

"Mother, you're not going to believe what just happened!" Atsuko said as she went to look for her mom.


	3. Flowers and Butterflies

"Mother," she called as she stepped inside her house. She took her shoes off as fast as she could.

"What is it dear," her mother asked as she met her daughter in the living room.

"You're not going to believe what just happened!" Atsuko said as she dropped her back pack on the floor, "It was amazing!"

"What is it dear? Did something happen at school?" her mother asked, not sure what to expect.

"He kissed me Mother, he kissed me. But not the cheek kiss like I do, a real kiss!" Atsuko said as she hugged her.

"That's wonderful dear, but who kissed you?" she said as she hugged her daughter back.

"Raiven did! He's the only boy I've ever liked, in a more than friends way, and the only boy I hang out with!" Atsuko replied. She was just so excited. She could trust her mother with things like that, she was her best friend, "He also asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"That's so nice dear! Does this mean we need to have a talk? You are growing up," her mother said, looking at her with a glare.

"No Mother, we do not need to have a talk, we learned all about those things in school," Atsuko told her, a little embarrassed.

"Well, I don't think it'd hurt to talk about it, we can discuss it while I start on your dress, how does that sound?" her mother told her as she walked into the kitchen.

Atsuko stood in the living room, waiting for her mother to return with the sewing materials. She waited a moment before her mother entered the living room again, "That would be fine if we talked about it now, but please don't embarrass me."

"Oh, well if it's embarrassing, then you don't need to be doing some of the things your body may be telling you," her mother said as she placed the cloth and sewing materials in a pile on a chair. She went to the closet and pulled out the sewing machine from the back of the closet.

"My body is telling me nothing, it's ok Mother, I know how to behave like a girl my age," Atsuko told her as she took the cloth off of the chair and began to unfold it.

She just loved the material. She loved how it felt, the softness of it. She just admired it and traced with her finger the nearest butterfly. She couldn't wait for the parade, it was the greatest thing to have ever happened to her. Every year there was a float that the school designed for the Cherry Blossom Parade, and once the parade is over the floats are judged. Sarayashiki Jr. High had won for the last three years in a row, and Atsuko was not about to let her school lose this year. She was so excited.

"I would hope you knew how to behave, but incase you don't, we're still going to talk," her mother said as she set down the sewing machine, "Now, this is going to take a while, so hold still and listen up."


End file.
